


It only took one night

by PetitPaulJoseph



Category: Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Führerbunker, Kissing, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPaulJoseph/pseuds/PetitPaulJoseph
Relationships: Joseph Goebbels/Adolf Hitler, Joseph Goebbels/Magda Goebbels (implied)
Kudos: 13





	It only took one night

<https://www.deviantart.com/petitpauljoseph/art/It-only-took-one-night-848818731>

Dawn came in a hurry and took them by surprise, as it always did these past few weeks.Whether it was by inadvertence, by boredom or by the inextricable need to see one another, they happened to spend the whole night discussing subjects more and more mundane as the war drew to its end. It wasn’t a matter of comfort — they didn’t felt like it — but for Joseph, hearing Adolf’s voice was enough to keep him burning a little longer, even if it would end in several days. And when the sun rose, he would keep watching his entire world talk until he could no more stay awake.  
One of these evenings, while Adolf was monologuing, he stopped mid-sentence without explaining why, then sat beside Joseph, giving him a bright smile — or as bright as he could nowadays — that made Joseph’s heart skips a beat. With eyes full of adoration, he stared at his beloved Führer, waiting for him to continue his speech. But rather doing so, Adolf took his hands in his and said softly :  
— You are still by my side, even now. I never doubted that you would, but it does me so much good to have someone on who i can rely without the fear of being betrayed. It means something.  
As no words came in his mind, Joseph didn’t answer, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. What could he say to such a man that would do him justice ? He looked away, happier than ever but at the same time saddened by how cruel others — his generals, and Germany, and everyone’s incapacity — have been to his Führer.  
— I- Of course I would stand by you, giving my very life for you — and the Reich.   
The proximity, the late hour, Adolf’s hands trembling slightly, all of this overwhelmed him to the point of suffocation, and he tried so hard to breath, but God was it intoxicating to die like this ! Adolf didn’t seem to want to draw away, not knowing what kind of suffering he created in Joseph’s heart — and lungs too. He even thought that it would not harm them if he moved closer until their knees touched, allowing him to speak lower, as if he was revealing a secret.  
— It is too late for you to save yourself, Magda, and the children. I just hope that you don’t have any regrets. — No my Führer, not the slightest. You mean everything to me, and it is my greatest joy to accompany you in death, as I feel it is an honour.  
— Yes, it is, it’s an honour.  
— Only those ready to die for their ideas have the right to fight, because they are the only one to win in the end. Ideas survive those who succeed to impose them.  
— You’re talking about us, aren’t you ?  
— Yes my Führer, I am. I am certain that not only we did nothing wrong, but that we would have made the world a better place if it haven’t been for some incompetents. We did not fail, Germany failed us.  
Without noticing, their faces were almost touching, never doing so but so close that they could feel each other’s breath. Joseph smelled of cigarette — which bothered Adolf who said nothing though — and something darker, delicious. Against his best judgement, Adolf kissed him. It was a fairly light kiss, lips on lips, but to Joseph it seemed like a fire, ravaging him as it did to Rome; a barbarian invasion which cannot be prevented; the first apple bite; the fall of empires; the pit of Hell; Paradise.  
Breathing heavily, Joseph tried to step away but Adolf didn’t let him, his hands still holding Joseph’s wrists without much strength.  
— Don’t, please. Stay.  
— You- my Führer- I- you...  
He didn’t finish. No words could convey the disgust — nor the sheer adoration that he never ceased to have. — I know, I am sorry. What I just did was... inappropriate, to say the least. You have to forgive me.  
Of course, he immediately did, how could he not ? He smiled to ease the scene and break the tension, and relief appeared on Adolf’s face. It was late, already three in the morning, thus Adolf dismissed Joseph with a polite good night.  
The next morning, 28th of April, they did not mention once what happened, and so till their death not so long after.


End file.
